Corazón de tinieblas
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Sebastian es un humano que le ha vendido su alma a Claude, un demonio, a cambio de todo lo que pueda concederle. Sumergirá su corazón en la oscuridad así como su vida, creando un vínculo irrompible entre ambos. "¿Morirías por mí?" "Una y mil veces, mi amo(r)" AU, ClaudexSebastian
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo little demons! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis lo que habíais pedido: el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic **Corazón de**** tinieblas.** Espero que os guste, que disfrutéis leyendo, que os vaya bonito, y que me dejéis algún que otro precioso review. Estoy encantada de volver a estar entre vosotros :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~_O Lord God, Almighty Father! Hear the prayer of a poor wicked, proud child! I know that my heart is full of sin, and my body is corrupt and filthy, and that I must soon die and go down into the dust; and yet I am so foolish and so wicked as to wish to be great in this world. I wish to have a fine house to live in, and great many srevants to wait on me, and to be of great consequence, and to be made a great deal of; and yet I know, that if I had what I deserved, I should now at this moment be cast in hell fire.~_

_The Prayer_

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron el pronto inicio de la misa de ocho de la tarde. Y él seguía allí arrodillado frente a la lápida de piedra gris clara, recién estrenada y con algunos ramos de flores a los pies. Antes de marcharse todas las personas fueron a presentarle sus últimas condolencias y a darle el último pésame, recordándole lo maravillosa que había sido su madre en vida. Para Sebastian Michaelis esas palabras no significaban nada.

¡Qué sabrán ellos! Nada de nada. Sólo él la conoció de verdad como para poder calificarla como era debido. Escuchó todas y cada una de las voces sólo asintiendo como respuesta.

"Pobrecillo, tan joven y ya huérfano de ambos padres." "Dejémosle, necesitará estar a solas para despedirse." "Me pregunto que hará ahora." "Que Dios le ampare."

¿Dios? Dios no le amparó desde que faltó su padre, que murió cinco años antes que su madre. Desde el momento en que el patriarca de los Michaelis faltó por culpa de un mal de pulmón llamado cáncer, la matriarca cayó en la tristeza y desesperación puliendo en menos de dos años el patrimonio que el hombre hubo dejado. Habían sido una familia acomodada, no podía decirse que fueran ricos pero pertenecían a la clase alta de la burguesía. Pero su madre pronto olvidó que entonces era ella la que debía estar al frente de la textil y se desentendió de obligaciones entre varias y finas copas de Mistela. Fue Sebastian el que tuvo, con sólo doce años, que hacer lo imposible y más para que ambos pudieran seguir adelante. Pero la carga del mundo era demasiado peso para una espalda tan joven y finalmente desfalleció de agotamiento.

El día que despertó se encontró a un médico a su lado que le dijo que había estado tres días con sus noches dormido, a su lado estaba su madre con aspecto descuidado y de embriaguez. El colegiado le entregó a ella un frasco de vitaminas y le dio orden de no permitir que un muchacho tan joven se agotase de esa manera. Ella balbuceó algo incomprensible y agarró tambaleante el frasco. Sebastian volvió a dormirse y despertó cuando oyó desde el salón un golpe seco, se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el lugar; encontró a su madre desmayada en el suelo, la botella de Mistela a su lado hecha añicos y el frasco de las vitaminas desparramado.

Y así pasaron otros dos años en los que el alcoholismo de su madre aumentó y todo se fue a pique. La textil quebró y con ella se esfumó el dinero. La suerte quiso que la casa ya estuviera pagada, pero mantener una familia, aunque sólo fuera de dos, resultaba caro cuando el dinero faltaba. En más de una ocasión tuvo la tentación de prenderla fuego y dejar a su madre dentro, pero al final siempre le faltaron redaños para hacerlo. Y ahora que ya tenía catorce años tenía frente a él la tumba bajo la cual descansaba la mujer que le dio la vida y muchos problemas. Apretó los puños y maldijo en silencio a la muerte que tanto tardó en llevársela y a ése Dios que le había dado la espalda, deseó que el cielo prendiera en llamas.

-Un deseo muy peculiar.—dijo una grave voz riendo cavernosa. Sebastian levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre al que rodeaba un aura oscura subido a la lápida de su madre, el desconocido se acuclilló y él de manera instintiva se echó hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, volvió a oírse una risa.—¿De qué tienes miedo si tú mismo me has llamado hasta aquí?

-¿¡Quién sois!?—preguntó juntando valor y enfado—¡Dejaos de chanzas y bajaos de esa lápida!

-¿Por qué? Si tanto la odiabas no entiendo que te moleste que camine sobre sus restos.—le contestó burlesco, sus dos ojos amatistas refulgían como joyas.

-Lo que me molesta es que os presentéis sin avisar y oséis importunarme con vuestras sandeces.

-¡Qué valiente!—vuelve a reír—¡Hablándole así al demonio que él mismo ha llamado!

-¿Demonio?—preguntó sorprendido, el otro le asintió—Yo no he...

-Claro que sí.—le señala al pecho—Tu corazón lleno de esos oscuros deseos y también de odio lo ha hecho, yo sólo me he presentado aquí.

-¿Mis...deseos?

-¿Has deseado que el cielo ardiese en llamas no? Bien, eso no puedo dártelo pero puedo cumplir cualquier otra cosa que me pidas—se baja de la lápida pero toma asiento en ella cruzándose de piernas—, puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees, hacer realidad todo lo que imagines...

-¿A cambio de?—preguntó Sebastian levantándose con cautela, el demonio sonrió e hizo crecer un brazo de la tierra que le dio el último empujón que necesitaba para levantarse, el chico se sobresaltó.

-A cambio de tu alma. Ése es el precio que tendrás que pagarme por mis servicios.

-¿Para que luego me uses tú a mi de esclavo?—preguntó enfadado pasando a tutearle—Ni hablar.

-No te usaré como esclavo, sino como alimento. Devoraré tu alma cuando nuestro contrato haya finalizado.

-¿Contrato?

-Claro, un acuerdo mutuo por el que yo te serviré fielmente y tú a cambio, cuando hayas visto cumplidos tus deseos, me darás tu alma sin rechistar.—ensancha la sonrisa y deja relucir cuatro grandes y puntiagudos colmillos.

Sebastian vaciló ¿acaso estaría soñando? ¿se habría quedado dormido mientras estaba arrodillado frente a la tumba? El demonio pareció notar sus dudas porque se levantó y dejó que su aura negruzca fuese esfumándose como arrastrada por el aire. De ella salió un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos de oro que reflejaban todo maldad. El adolescente no se movió cuando el otro se acercó a él y se arrodilló para poder mirarle un poco más abajo de su altura.

-Piénsalo...—le dijo en voz baja—Puedo darte el mundo si así me lo pides, pero ten presente que no irás ni al cielo que deseas ver arder ni al infierno, sino conmigo.

-Deja que...lo piense.

-Como quieras—asintió—llámame otra vez cuando lo tengas claro.

Y dicho esto se esfumó en el aire. Sebastian cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de evitar que el corazón se le saliese del pecho. Pasó unos minutos más allí hasta que finalmente se levantó y echó a correr en dirección a su casa. Ya era casi de noche y las pocas personas que aún había en la calle expedían murmullos de lamento que él ignoró. Cuando por fin llegó a casa cerró la puerta y echó los dos cerrojos, prendió un candil y subió a su habitación encerrándose en ella.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde. Quizás sólo hubiese sido cosa de su imaginación la visita de ese hombre que se proclamaba demonio. Respiró profundo y decidió darse un baño para liberarse de las tensiones. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y llenó la bañera hasta los topes sin importarle que el agua estuviese fría, en esos momentos ni sentía ni padecía. Se lavó con prontitud y se enjuagó con igual de rapidez dejando que la espuma se mezclase con el agua; la apartó y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Ahora estaba solo en el mundo.

Dio un pequeño salto dentro de la bañera cuando de repente su reflejo cambió y vio en la superficie acuosa la cara del hombre de esa tarde. El supuesto demonio. Pero tan pronto como lo vio dejó de verlo y su cara volvió a ser la única que se reflejaba; juntó valor y giró la cabeza esperando ver a alguien detrás. Sin embargo no había nadie. Le dio un manotazo al líquido elemento y salió de la bañera agarrando la toalla blanca de algodón que tenía hilada su nombre para secarse. Salió del cuarto de baño y fue hasta su habitación para ponerse algo cómodo e intentar dormir; normalmente nunca se iba a la cama sin cenar algo pero hoy no le entraba nada en el estómago.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio por dentro y encendió un candil. Fue hasta la ventana y echó las cortinas arrebujándose después en las ropas de su cama. Se quedó observando la pequeña llama que prendía el candil procurando no pensar en nada, estuvo así hasta que se durmió.

Sin embargo su sueño no fue tranquilo. En imágenes que se sucedían a vertiginosa velocidad veía una y otra vez los rostros de sus padres consumiéndose bajo tierra, cayendo por un agujero hacia el Purgatorio siendo acogidos por frías, negras y cadavéricas manos que se los pasaban entre sí como muñecas de trapo. Y por encima de todo eso estaba él, sentado en un trono de huesos de oro macizo coronado por una calavera de cuyas vacías cuencas caían gotas de sangre que formaban una alfombra de rosas carmín a sus pies. Al menos una decena de sombras estaban a sus espaldas mirando hacia delante con un brillo de diamante en la mirada y muy por arriba de todos ellos estaba ese hombre de ojos oro moviendo las manos como si estuviera controlando una marioneta.

"_Recuerda lo que te dije...te daré el mundo, si así me lo pides."_

Con un grito ahogado Sebastian dio un salto en la cama y se enderezó. Sudaba y respiraba agitado, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Apartó la ropa sin miramientos y fue hasta la ventana descorriendo las cortinas y abriéndola de par en par, un soplo de aire se coló en la habitación y silbó al chocarse con las paredes. La noche era clara, sin una nube en el cielo que entorpeciese a la luna.

-¿¡No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te dé una respuesta, verdad!?—gritó al vacío, no hubo respuesta—Está bien...—tomó aire—¡Lo quiero, quiero el mundo que me prometes y que cumplas todos mis deseos! ¡Te quiero a mi lado!

Una nueva ráfaga de aire entró en la habitación, esta vez con tanta fuerza que hizo a Sebastian cerrar los ojos; cuando pudo abrirlos otra vez volvió a encontrarse en silencio, chascó la lengua y pensó que los del asilo se lo rifarían por andar gritando a la nada como un loco. Dio un paso atrás para darse la vuelta pero se chocó con algo. Un par de brazos le rodearon con delicadeza.

-Como deseéis, mi amo.

Sebastian giró la cabeza y vio el blanco rostro del demonio sonriéndole suavemente, los temblores que le recorrían cesaron al instante. Y eso fue lo último que el adolescente pudo recordar con claridad hasta el día siguiente en que despertó con un pentagrama dibujado en la palma de la mano izquierda.

_5 años después._

-¡Mi amo!

Por toda respuesta sólo se escucho una especie de grito furioso. Sebastian había hecho añicos un frasco de tinta, trocitos un montón de papeles, y le faltaba bien poco para tirar la mesa de su despacho al suelo. Por su gesto se notaba que estaba muy enfadado.

-Mi amo ¿qué os ocurre?

-¡Es ese imbécil, imberbe, bueno para nada de Lau! ¡Un día de éstos te ordenaré que lo mates con la mayor saña que puedas!

-Si eso os hace feliz os traeré su cabeza de inmediato.

-¡No seas estúpido Claude! ¡Sabes que aún necesito a Lau para los negocios de ultramar!—vociferó. Ante el silencio de su mayordomo se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró con agotamiento.

-Estáis cansado mi amo, deberíais dejarlo por ahora yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?—le preguntó con una media sonrisa—Debí haberte puesto nombre de filósofo griego.

-¿Queréis cambiarme el nombre ahora, mi amo?

-Ni hablar, tendría que aprenderme el nuevo y eso sería una molestia. ¡Vámonos, hoy hay un tedioso almuerzo al que he sido invitado y ya llegamos tarde!

-Como ordenéis.

Sebastian se puso la chaqueta que Claude le tendió y se enfiló escaleras abajo mientras sus otros sirvientes se despedían de él con una reverencia cortés. Claude le abrió la puerta y salió detrás de él.

"_¿Qué clase de nombre es Claude para un demonio?" _

"_Mi anterior amo me dio ese nombre, usted puede cambiarlo si lo desea."_

"_No, Claude está bien."_

No supo por qué recordó aquello, le vino a la mente sin más, del día siguiente de haber realizado su contrato. Se bajó un poco el guante de la mano izquierda y miró el sello grabado en su piel, apretó el puño.

-Mi amo, Viento Gris ya está preparado.—Claude volvió a aparecer llevando de las riendas a dos magníficos caballos.

-Perfecto.—dijo cogiendo las riendas del caballo gris oscuro de crines negras, el animal piafó cuando el mayordomo le entregó las riendas a su amo—¿Ansioso por trotar un poco, no? Claude ¿montarás a Aquiles?

-No se le ha sacado del establo últimamente y creo que le vendría bien trabajar las patas antes de que se haga perezoso.—respondió acariciando el cuello del animal, blanco roto con manchas marrones y crines rubias.

-Tienes razón.—rió, azuzó las riendas y Viento Gris comenzó a mover las patas—¡Te espero en el camino!

Con una orden de manos el caballo salió al galope con rapidez. Viento Gris era el más veloz de todos los sementales que tenía en las cuadras. Tres en total más dos hembras. En poco más de un minuto Claude ya estaba a su par galopando en Aquiles, estaba visto que el caballo se estaba desfogando agusto. Sebastian sonrió mezquino y azuzó un poco más a Viento Gris, a ver si la fuerza que Aquiles tenía en las patas era suficiente para igualar a Viento Gris a máxima velocidad. El caballo relinchó y aumentó de velocidad, el hombre echó la vista atrás y no vio a los otros, se rió y siguió galopando. Cuando empezó a divisar el claro del camino hizo que el animal aminorara la marcha hasta que de repente tiró en seco de las riendas cuando vio que Claude ya estaba esperándole. Viento Gris se paró en seco hasta derrapando, relinchó molesto y hasta se levantó un poco sobre las dos patas traseras.

-¿Cómo diablos...?

El hombre y el caballo le miraron, los ojos de los dos brillaban igual. El mayordomo sonrió y el brillo desapareció de los ojos del animal.

-Tramposo.—le dijo.

-Así es como los demonios deben ser.

Más allá se divisaba la finca del duque de Yorkshire; en su jardín, pululando como hormigas, estaban los invitados que el duque había congregado con la excusa de un almuerzo de alto copete, aunque en realidad el hombre sólo lo hacía para no aburrirse y no oír a su esposa por un día. Llegaron a las inmediaciones de la finca y un mozo de cuadras se ocupó de los dos caballos. Sebastian se encaminó hacia los jardines seguido de Claude y abriéndose paso entre los invitados, el propio duque le divisó y fue a saludarle.

-Oh, míster Michaelis, bienvenido. Ya temía que no se presentase.—parloteó tendiéndole su regordeta mano llena de anillos y sonriendo bajo su bigotillo marrón.

-Habría sido un estúpido y un desconsiderado de haber rechazado su amable invitación, duque ¿Cómo está su esposa?

-Feliz de la vida chismeando con otras damas.—Sebastian sonrió circunstancial—Y ya que ha sacado a relucir el tema de las damas, creo que hoy es un día estupendo para que echéis un vistazo a las jóvenes muchachas que son mis invitadas. No me entendáis mal míster Michaelis, pero sois uno de los pocos hombres jóvenes que aún no está prometido y dentro de poco llegáreis a las dos décadas.

-Tenéis razón duque, mis obligaciones y responsabilidades me han apartado bastante de haber tenido contacto con damas jóvenes. A estas alturas ya debería estar casado o por lo menos comprometido—se frota suave la frente—, soy un desastre.

-No digáis eso, sois un hombre muy valioso y digno de admiración. Además aún tenéis el resplandor de la juventud ¡aprovechadlo y salid a cortejar a alguna preciosa joven!

Dicho esto el duque se alejó no sin antes arrebatar una copa de vino de la bandeja que transportaba uno de sus sirvientes. Sebastian bufó hastiado.

-Mi amo.—Claude le tendió otra copa, pero de cava.

-Viejo entrometido.—masculló—Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que ponerme a buscar a una mujer como un vulgar animal en celo.

-Si me lo permitís mi amo, creo que el duque tiene razón.—Sebastian se giró a mirarle con ironía—Tarde o temprano tendréis que encontrar una mujer que os dé un descendiente, si es más temprano que tarde mejor. Lo digo por vuestro bien.

-Si lo dijeras por mi bien no lo habrías dicho.—da un trago y guarda silencio unos segundos—¿Un heredero, eh?

-Una garantía de continuación para vuestro legado. Además de que si elegís bien a vuestra futura mujer vuestro patrimonio se multiplicaría por dos.

-Eso me huele a que ya me tienes una en la mira.

-La señorita Haven Gloucester.—murmuró señalando discretamente en dirección a una joven que permanecía sentada en un sillón de mimbre jugueteando con sus finos guantes—17 años, la única hija de Lord Gloucester, tratante de arte y poseedor de la mayor colección privada del país.

Sebastian la observó de pies a cabeza. Haven era flaca, espigada y bastante rubia, lo que a gusto del hombre la hacía parecer un espantapájaros; además se la notaba tímida y callada, incluso algo torpe a juzgar por el modo en que intentaba volver a colocarse el broche del vestido sin éxito. Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Rediez ¿no hay otra?

-Las otras damas son demasiado jóvenes, o ya están prometidas, casadas o viudas. Además sin contar con el hecho de que la señorita Gloucester es la que más fortuna heredaría.

-Está bien.—se rinde tras suspirar—Iré a hablar con ella, tú quédate por aquí y si encuentras a Druitt dile que mañana necesito verle sin falta.

-Entendido.

Sebastian echó a andar en dirección a la joven saludando a varias personas por el camino y zigzagueando en otras.

-Disculpe señorita—le dijo cuando llegó a su lado, ella levantó la vista con sorpresa—, ¿le importaría que me sentase a su vera?

-Sí, digo no—se atropelló poniéndose nerviosa—,digo claro, siéntese usted. Perdone mi torpeza.—internamente Sebastian rodó los ojos pero por fuera le dedicó una bella sonrisa a la joven logrando que se pusiera colorada.

-No se preocupe, a una bella señorita se le perdona cualquier cosa.—le galanteó tomando asiento.

-Gracias. Usted es Sebastian Michaelis ¿verdad?—él asintió—.Es un placer conocerle, he oído hablar mucho de su persona.

-Espero que cosas buenas.

-Cla-claro.—tartamudeó sin que el color se le bajase de las mejillas—Es usted toda una celebridad—él la miró directo y ella jugueteó con los dedos—, me refiero a que se ha hecho rico y conocido por su cuenta y trabajando duro y...

Sebastian sonrió para callarla antes de que volviese a atropellarse, Haven sonrió también y dejó quietas las manos. Pasaron un buen rato juntos conversando de trivialidades, bueno, más bien Sebastian hablaba y Haven respondía de vez en cuando; un camarero pasó por allí y Sebastian cogió dos copas de sidra y le tendió una a la joven.

-Brindemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he tenido el gusto de conocerla.—dijo sencillamente—Salud.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y también alzó la copa. Sebastian la miró de reojo y se acabó la bebida de un trago, se lamentó de que el camarero no hubiese llevado nada más fuerte en la bandeja. Haven hipó cuando terminó de dar el trago a su copa, se disculpó aún más roja que antes y buscó su pañuelo para darse toquecitos en la boca y limpiarla de alguna gota prófuga. De lejos pudo advertir que Richard Gloucester, padre de Haven, les observaba y susurraba cosas a su esposa, que también les observaba medio oculta tras su abanico de plumas.

Sonrió para sus adentros y cogió una de las manos de Haven para que esta dejase de toquetearse la cara con el pañuelo.

-Ese pañuelo me estorba para contemplar vuestro bello rostro.—le dijo casi en un susurro. Volvió a sonreír internamente al ver a la joven ponerse de todos los colores y a sus padres asentir con la cabeza. Si todo iba como hasta ahora en un futuro no muy lejano los señores Gloucester tendrían el honor de tenerle como yerno.—Decidme ¿os gusta cabalgar?

-¿Eh?—se desconcertó ella por el repentino cambio de tema—Sí, claro.

-Seguro que sois una excelente amazona. Os lo preguntaba por si...—remolonea—tendríais a bien acompañarme algún día que salga a montar.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Haven y asintió repetidas veces. Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero cuando iba a seguir con la conversación una mano ligera le tocó el hombro y le hizo girarse.

-Disculpe mi señor.—Un joven de cabello anaranjado y vestido de manera peculiar le reclamó—Lo tenemos.

Sebastian no cambió la expresión de su cara pero un brillo enigmático cruzó sus ojos. Se puso en pie y volvió la cabeza hacia Haven, que lucía desconcertada y algo decepcionada.

-Mis disculpas señorita, pero asuntos urgentes me reclaman. Espero volver a verla pronto.

-Claro...No se preocupe.—dijo ella sin poder acabar del todo la frase antes de que su acompañante echase a andar a paso ligero.

Sebastian volvió a atravesar toda la fiesta y cuando pasó al lado del duque se disculpó con una rápida frase y sin dar tiempo a que su anfitrión abriese la boca. Claude le esperaba ya con las riendas de Aquiles y Viento Gris en la mano.

-Claude, adelantate y dejale a Aquiles a él.—ordena, el mayordomo asiente y le pasa una de las riendas al otro hombre. Sin embargo este ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera disconforme.

-Si no os importa preferiría ir por mis propios medios mi señor.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero date prisa.—le contestó Sebastian ya subido en el caballo. Picó espuelas y le azuzó las riendas para que se pusiese en marcha.

Ambos le vieron partir con la misma mirada inexpresiva. Antes de subirse a Aquiles, Claude miró al otro y entornó ligeramente los ojos. Sin embargo la mirada del pelinaranja no cambió ni un ápice aún cuando el bravo caballo estuvo a punto de darle con una de las patas al encabritarse antes de salir a galope tendido.

Viento Gris resoplaba con fuerza cuando llegaron a Cielo Oscuro. La imponente mansión debía su nombre a sus piedras grises y tejado oscuro que se camuflaba con la niebla y la atmósfera de los días lluviosos. Situada en el centro de Dominio, la finca de Sebastian, Cielo Oscuro daba una fría acogida a todo visitante que entrase en el lugar.

Como siempre Claude ya le aguardaba. A su lado había un chico joven vestido de mozo de cuadras que sostenía las riendas de Aquiles. Sebastian desmontó y automáticamente él fue a coger también las riendas del otro caballo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó en dirección a las cuadras sin musitar palabra. Amo y mayordomo se dispusieron a subir los escalones que llevaban hasta la puerta de la casa. Un golpe seco en el suelo hizo girar la cabeza a Sebastian, que constató que su otro subordinado acababa de llegar también.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el sótano mi señor.―respondió. Y a paso rígido siguió a los otros dos hacia el interior de la mansión.

En el vestíbulo una hilera de tres doncellas y tres criados, colocados respectivamente a izquierda y derecha, hicieron una reverencia cuando su amo pasó por delante de ellos. Tras eso se dispersaron para volver a sus quehaceres.

Al sótano se accedía por una puerta discretamente colocada bajo la escalinata que subía a los niveles superiores del inmueble. A este lugar normalmente sólo accedían él y Claude, dado que los otros sirvientes encontraban lo necesario para hacer sus tareas en otros lugares de la casa tales como la alacena, el cobertizo o el desván. Y así era mucho mejor. Pensó Sebastian bajando la escalera, que crujía ligeramente bajo su peso, y adentrándose en la oscuridad del lugar únicamente rota por un ventanuco que había en la pared.

-Mi señor.―saludó primero una de las persona reunidas allá abajo siendo seguida por el resto en una inclinación cortés―Tal como lo pedisteis aquí lo tenéis.

-Buen trabajo.―le dijo Sebastian caminando hacia el centro del sótano, allí permanecía sentada y atada a la silla una figura con la cabeza gacha. Se quedó parado frente a ella y zapateó un par de veces, entonces el retenido reaccionó levantando la cabeza. Era un hombre rubio y de tez morena, típicamente mediterránea, estaba despeinado y tenía magulladuras en la cara además de una cicatriz que la cruzaba de lado a lado. La diferencia estaba en que la cicatriz era vieja y las heridas recientes. ―Vaya, te has dejado caer por aquí.

-¿Caer? _Bel modo _de decir que me han arrastrado hasta aquí. _Il tuo_ _cani da caccia_ _sono_ _molto_ _feroce._

-Es su trabajo.―contestó frívolo―Como imagino que el tuyo era matarme.

-Sólo una parte. _Sai..._si algo estorba lo eliminas.

-¿Estorbo?―preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido. El otro soltó una risa despectiva.

-Los monopolios estorban. Y tú y tus socios estáis monopolizando demasiado. Eso para los negocios no es...¿_come si dice? _conveniente.

-Entiendo.

El italiano sabía que no podía respirar tranquilo, pero la calmada y casi hasta comprensiva actitud de su captor le desconcertaba. Su jefe, el capo de la familia Ferro, le había ordenado asesinar a Sebastian Michaelis hace ya tres días.

"_Si él cae, el negocio caerá y sus socios desaparecerán solos." _

Desafortunadamente con lo que su jefe no contó fue con la intervención del mayordomo. Estaba seguro de que le había acertado al menos dos veces cuando disparó contra ellos y el serio sirviente se había puesto delante; y sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie como si no tuviera ni un rasguño.

Y el errar el tiro le había costado estar hoy secuestrado por su objetivo. Sabía que Michaelis estaba bien protegido pero no se esperó a la jauría que el hombre dejó suelta para ir a buscarle. Contó nueve personas cuando le atraparon mientras estaba escondido esperando para volver a atacar, ahora había una más en el sótano exceptuando a Michaelis y su mayordomo. Y ésta última parecía tener ligeros espasmos y emitía gruñidos.

-Sabes Azurro, no me molesta que hagas tu trabajo.―habló de nuevo Sebastian dirigiéndose a su rehén―Lo que me molesta es que tu trabajo tenga que ver conmigo. No eres el primero que intenta matarme y tampoco espero que seas el último.

-Entonces ¿estamos en paz?

-¿En paz? Pues claro que no mi primitivo amigo. En paz es en lo último que podríamos estar.—algunas risitas se dejaron oír junto a la burla de Sebastian—Estoy harto de imbéciles como tú a los que mandan matarme por un motivo u otro, pero ¿sabes de lo que nunca me aburro?—Azurro trató de mantenerse sereno pero el matiz que había adquirido la mirada de Sebastian hizo que le entrase miedo—De ver como mis _cani da caccia _se deshacen de ellos.

Sebastian chasqueó los dedos y retrocedió. Los que avanzaron fueron el resto exceptuando a Claude. Sus caras variaban de la diversión a la gélida impasividad e incluso impaciencia.

-Deshaceos de él.—ordenó antes de subir las escaleras de vuelta a arriba.

Lo último que pudo oír antes de que Claude cerrase la puerta tras de sí fue el aterrado grito de Azurro.

-Mi amo.—dice Claude tras unos segundos de silencio—Localicé a Mr. Druitt en la fiesta, mañana a primera hora le tendréis aquí.

-Y supongo que por primera hora se refería a las once de la mañana.—gruñó, después suspiró hastiado—Está bien, le estaré esperando.

Dicho esto comienza a subir por la escalinata rumbo a su despacho, Claude le observa desde abajo con su siempre apático gesto.

-Oh, y Claude—se detiene sobre los escalones acordándose de algo que comentar a su mayordomo—No te olvides de mandarle mis respetos a la familia Ferro.

-Entendido.—respondió haciendo una media reverencia cortés. Sebastian desapareció por el piso de arriba y el mayordomo se puso derecho luciendo una terrorífica sonrisa en su marmóreo rostro.—Será como ordenéis "mi amor".

Dándose la vuelta vuelve a enfilarse hacia el sótano. Ya no se oían gritos ni ninguna voz, sólo un ruido triturador, de algo que está comiendo. Un ruido parecido al que hace un animal cuando se encuentra devorando su presa recién cazada. Llegó abajo del todo y dedicó una mirada fría a los presentes tras echar un rápido vistazo al centro de la estancia.

-¿No os tengo dicho que no le dejéis comer tanto?

-Ya sabes como es.—dijo una exuberante mujer tras encogerse de hombros—Una vez que tiene su premio no hay quién se lo quite.

-Eso digo yo—protestó ahora un chico joven que jugueteaba lanzando un instrumento al aire y sosteniéndolo antes que cayera con la yema de su dedo índice—, prueba tú a detenerlo.

El mayordomo no dijo nada. De dos zancadas y de un tremendo tirón separó el cadáver de Azurro de quien se lo estaba comiendo, literalmente, a mordiscos. Como un perro al que lo apartan de su plato de comida, éste gruñó y se revolvió tratando de zafarse; sujetándolo con una mano que parecía de hierro lo alzó y lanzó contra la pared en dirección al chico que jugaba logrando que ambos se chocasen y estampasen contra el muro. Un tintineo metálico se escuchó rebotar en el suelo.

Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar risillas. Claude se agachó y recogió el puñal con el que jugaba su diana.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?—se quejó el chico desde el suelo sobando el lugar en que su cabeza había hecho impacto contra la pared.

-Keinz, ata a tu chucho.—ordena Claude al personaje de movimientos rígidos—Y tú Dagger, aprende a hablar como y cuando te corresponda.

Dagger chasquea la lengua y se levanta cuando Drossel Keinz le quita a Pluto, el hombre bestia, de encima. Pluto estaba cubierto de sangre de arriba a abajo, las puntas de su pelo blanco se habían vuelto rojas igual que sus iris, pero nada de ese color era suyo, de él no había manado. Aún se revuelve cuando el pelinaranja le ata una cadena al collar de cuero que lleva alrededor del cuello.

-Jumbo, ayuda a Keinz a sujetar a Pluto.

Una sombra alargada y corpulenta le quita la cadena de Pluto al otro y tira de ella, el peliblanco emite un sonido ahogado y deja de resistirse. El gigantón evitaba mirar el cadáver del centro y se concentraba en sujetar a Pluto.

-Largaos.—ordenó Claude posándose junto al cadáver.

-Hasta que otra función de comienzo.—dice a modo de despedida el hombre pelirrojo quitándose un sombrero imaginario con su mano protésica de esqueleto.

Poco a poco todos desaparecieron en las sombras del sótano dejando solo al mayordomo. Este miró con la misma inexpresividad de siempre el cadáver parcialmente comido de Azurro Vanel; Pluto había mordido y deformado la mitad de la cara y hecho desaparecer buena parte del cuello. Se había entretenido intentando sacar la clavícula y por ese motivo del pecho para abajo el cadáver estaba intacto.

Con calma, Claude se quitó los guantes y la chaqueta dejándolos sobre la silla en la que antes estuvo atado el italiano. Un destello violáceo surcó rapaz sus ojos y él se agachó sobre Azurro para comenzar su labor.

_Esa noche_

El Don cogió agradecido la copa de coñac que su Sottocapo le tendió. Le gustaba tomarse una copa de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba fuera de su amada tierra mediterránea. El licor le daba fuerzas para sobrellevar la nostalgia y dirigir a su "familia" en tierras foráneas. Sentado cómodamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea osciló la copa entre sus grandes manos enjoyadas con el sello de su familia y varios anillos de oro.

-¡Don!

Sin llamar a la puerta de la habitación siquiera uno de sus _ragazzinos, _como él los llamaba afectuosamente siempre y cuando hicieran las cosas bien, entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

_-_¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué maneras son esas de entrar a la habitación del Don!?—gruñó recriminatorio Sottocapo.

-¡Don, tiene que ver una cosa!—el Soldato pasó por alto la regañina del sub-jefe y prácticamente cayó de rodillas al lado de la silla del Don.

Sin musitar palabra éste se levantó y dejó su copa en la repisa de la chimenea, su Soldato también se puso en pie y a paso airado salió por la puerta seguido de sus superiores. Recorrieron la alfombra roja del pasillo mientras retratos serios y paisajes de la toscana los miraban pasar. En la entrada estaban varios de sus hombres en círculo rodeando algo, murmullos de agitación recorrían el lugar.

-¡Abrid paso al Don!—exigió Sottocapo. Inmediatamente sus gentes se abrieron como las aguas ante Moisés.

El Don pasó entre su familia y vio que lo que los agitaba tanto era una simple caja de madera rectangular bastante larga.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó con su grave voz, sus hombre titubearon, conscientes de que la respuesta no agradaría a su jefe—¿Y bien?

_-Azurro_ _e'tornato.__—_contestó finalmente uno.

Si no hubiera sido por la caja al Don le habría invadido una súbita alegría, en lugar de eso la bilis le subió por la garganta. De un puntapié quitó la tapa de la caja de madera, que cayó al suelo de un golpe seco. Sus _ragazzinos _fruncieron los labios y aspiraron por la nariz, algunos apretaron los puños buscando algo en lo que ocupar sus manos.

Azurro nunca le había fallado. Iba a ascenderle a Caporegime. Ese era su plan si conseguía asesinar a Sebastian Michaelis. Pero había fracasado. Con cuidado se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, la camisa se le abrió un poco a la altura de la barriga y sus pantalones se arrugaron, y metió las manos en la caja.

Nadie dijo nada cuando extrajo la calavera de Azurro, tan característica porque la herida que casi le mata hace años llegó incluso a raspar el hueso. No habían enviado ninguna parte corporal más, sólo su pulcro traje blanco perfectamente estirado con la calavera sobre el cuello de la camisa violeta.

-_Maledetto diavolo.__—_susurró apretando las manos en el hueso—¡Maldito seas, Sebastian Michaelis!

"Ahora estamos en paz familia Ferro". Decía la nota escrita en pulcra caligrafía que la calavera de Azurro tenía sujeta entre los dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Primer capítulo fuera! Esperaré ansiosa vuestras respuestas y comentarios porque siempre son súper-bienvenidos.

Nos leeremos en el próximo. ¡Os quiero!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover_

_To entertain these fair well-spoken days,_

_I am determined to prove a villain,_

_And hate the idle pleasures of these days._

_Richard III, _William Shakespeare.

La aldaba de la puerta tronó en el silencio de la casa como el primer cañonazo de aviso antes de abrir fuego. Una sirvienta asió del tirador y abrió la puerta, tras la cual aguardaban dos hombres muy dispares.

-_Guten Morgen!_—saluda efusivo el que va primero, el segundo simplemente sonríe, pasando dentro antes si quiera de que la doncella se lo indique.

-El señor les aguarda en su despacho.—informó con una inclinación cortés y marchando delante de ellos para guiarles a pesar de que se sabían perfectamente el camino.

Sin perder la sonrisa siguen a la doncella a través del lugar hacia el ala este atravesando el salón, que varios estaban limpiando poniendo especial atención a las enormes ventanas. Más allá, tras una puerta corredera, aguardaba el despacho. La doncella tocó con los nudillos a la puerta y esperó respuesta de dentro.

-Adelante.—respondieron, entonces ella abrió y dejó pasar dentro a los invitados que como cada vez que venían eran escudriñados por las estatuillas de los dos gatos de Bastet que franqueaban la entrada de la estancia.

-¡Sebastian, querido Sebastian!—el aludido apenas levantó un poco la vista del montón de papeles que tenía delante—Siempre es un placer que me llames.

-Déjate de zalamerías y sírvete una copa de Courvoisier que sé que lo estás deseando.—dijo con hastío—Y tú otra si así lo deseas.

-No gracias, antes he tomado un trago de licor de lagarto.

Sebastian puso gesto de asco. Como odiaba tener que tratar a veces con Aleister y Lau, si no fuera porque los necesitaba ya se habría deshecho de ellos hacía tiempo. El oriental tomó asiento primero frente a él en el escritorio y después de servirse la copa lo hizo el rubio inglés.

-¿Y bien, cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?—preguntó Lau acomodándose el cheongsam igual que Aleister su chaqueta blanca.

-Cierto, tu mayordomo me dijo que querías verme con urgencia hoy. Y si no te importa decirlo rápido te lo agradecería—echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo—, la preciosa Irene Díaz me espera.

-¿La cantante?—volvió Lau a preguntar, el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja con orgullo y ensimismación.

-La misma. La llevaré a comer y después a un concierto 'personal' en mi casa.

Lau curvó la boca hasta formar un círculo ante la sutil sonrisa de Aleister, que dio otro trago a su vaso y exhaló de gusto. Sebastian carraspeó.

-Tus conquistas amorosas me importan poco o nada Aleister, además os retendré poco tiempo vuestra presencia continua me produce migraña.

-Siempre tan hospitalario. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Sebastian Michaelis.—dijo Lau tranquilamente agravando su tono, como siempre hacía cuando la cosa se ponía seria. Chamber calló haciendo un mohín.

Sebastian hizo girar una pluma estilográfica sobre la mesa como la aguja de una brújula y la paró apuntando primero al oriental.

-¿Has pensado volver a China?—esto descolocó a Lau, que sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza—Pues quiero que vayas.

-Y quiero que tú—gira la pluma para apuntar a Aleister—le financies el viaje.

-¿Cómo?—preguntan al unísono.

-Veréis tengo la intención de ampliar el lujo de la textil y para eso os necesito a ambos. A Lau para traer desde Oriente las mejores telas que haya, y a Aleister para que las ponga en venta.

Ambos invitados se quedaron pensativos. El primero le garantizaba a Michaelis prácticamente un dominio total en las aguas, pues gobernaba una enorme compañía de comercio con flota naval propia, y el segundo ventas aseguradas como socio y activista dada su regencia en una de las galerías más grandes de la ciudad.

Era una cadena de influencias. Uno compraba al uno que compraba al otro.

Además esa era sólo la punta del iceberg de negocios que tenían montados los tres y que hasta la fecha les había procurado grandes cantidades de dinero.

-¿De cuánto lujo estaríamos hablando?—inquirió Chamber.

-Depende de cuánto puedas duplicar el precio de lo que vendes.—respondió Sebastian.

-Si te traigo lo que me pides podrás vestir a un emperador, o emperatriz, como mejor gustes—sonrió Lau. El rubio era al que más costaba convencer en nuevos negocios pero como siempre la idea del dinero le tentaba, sobre todo si iba unido a la belleza que el oriental le aseguraba y que a él tanto le gustaba.

-¿Y te tendría que financiar todo el viaje?

-Eso no sería necesario, con la mitad iría bien pero esa mitad tendría que resonar como si fuera toda si quieres atraer a los compradores.—aclaró Sebastian, lo que bastó pata terminar de convencer al hombre rubio. Sus clientas más caprichosas pagarían sus buenos dineros por hacerse con prendas tan exclusivas.

Sonriente asintió primero a Sebastian y después a Lau. Acto seguido el anfitrión les extendió a cada uno un contrato para que lo firmaran y el negocio quedase puesto en marcha. Todos sabían que aquellos contratos no eran más que un blindaje legal para sus negocios. Pues a Sebastian le daba igual qué métodos utilizase Lau para traer la mercancía o para conseguirla y lo que hiciese después Aleister con ellas.

El oriental firmó primero con letras hechas a trazos pues aún no se le iba la costumbre de los caracteres chinos. El inglés se terminó la copa de un último trago y sacó su propia pluma del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Ya se disponía a firmar cuando unos fuertes ladridos lo sobresaltaron. Lau se puso la mano en la boca para evitar reírse a pleno pulmón del pequeño salto que dio el otro. Sebastian, poniendo uno de sus gestos de enfado, miró en dirección a la ventana abierta y se levantó de la silla yendo hacia ella y asomándose. Tres Doberman adultos le ladraban a la copa de un árbol y daban saltos como si tratasen de trepar.

-¡Judas, Barrabás, Caín!—gritó—¡Silencio de una vez!

Automáticamente los tres perros se callaron aún permaneciendo a los pies del árbol. Sebastian chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y dejó de asomarse. Dentro, Aleister por fin había firmado con su típica estirada y pulcra caligrafía.

-Bonitos nombres para tus perros.—le comenta Lau sonriente aunque con ironía.

-¿Míos? Esos tres chuchos son idea de Claude, por mi cualquier bicho habría estado mejor que esos tres. Y sus nombres son esos porque los odio y qué mejor que llamarles por cosas que nos enseñan a odiar desde que nos meten la Biblia en verso en la cabeza.

-Ooh, y yo que pensaba obsequiarte un lindo cachorrito por tu cumpleaños.—bromeó Lau nuevamente recibiendo una irascible mirada del otro.

Por una vez Sebastian los acompañó hasta afuera, claro que con el propósito de salir él también al jardín y ver qué diablos les pasaba a los perros.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Sebastian pero ahora si me disculpáis mis concubinas no se van a cuidar solas.—se despidió Lau subiendo presto a su calesa.

-Igualmente querido Sebastian, esperaré noticias y verte pronto.

-No sé si decir lo mismo.

Una vez Chamber partió también el dueño del lugar se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia los animales, que al detectarle se giraron hacia él y tomaron asiento muy rectos. Eso hizo que tuviera más ganas aún de darles una seria patada a cada uno ¿por qué Claude los adiestraría tan bien?

-Antes de mandar que os peguen un tiro a cada uno voy a suponer que habéis visto algo en el árbol.—les dijo pasando entre ellos y acercándose al tronco—, y por vuestro bien más vale que no fuese una ardilla.

-No era una ardilla, mi amo.

A sus espaldas apareció su siempre recto mayordomo, ante él los perros se tumbaron y agacharon las orejas.

-¿Y qué era?

-Pluto. Al parecer Keinz olvidó encadenarle anoche.

-¿Pluto? Maldita sea su estampa ¿y qué hace esa bestia aquí?

-Creo que ha cogido la costumbre de venir aquí a 'comer'.

-Bájale. Pero primero ata a estos tres, no me apetece tener el césped manchado de sangre si se enzarzan con él.—ordenó, el mayordomo asintió e hizo que los tres Doberman le siguieran.

Sebastian suspiró de fastidio pensando "¿por qué estas cosas me pasan sólo a mi?". Volvió dentro de la casa para terminar de revisar papeles cuando vio a alguien sentado tranquilamente en su silla de despacho, con los pies encima de la mesa, leyendo un periódico. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah, buenos días míster Michaelis.

-Joker. Tres cosas: una, quita los pies de mi mesa antes de que decida desmembrarte, dos, ¿qué haces aquí? Y tres, sin haberte mandado llamar.

Joker se rió bajando los pies y dejando el periódico sobre la mesa. La mirada asesina que le dedicó su 'jefe' le levantó de la silla.

-He venido a buscar a Pluto antes que los de la perrera.—aclaró abriendo el noticiero por una página en concreto. Sebastian se acercó para poder leer lo que decía el titular. "Hallado hombre muerto y medio devorado"—La prensa ya está especulando con una nueva familia de Sawney Beane.

-¿Cómo se le escapó a Keinz? Creí que lo amarraba bien por la noche.

-Y lo hace. Pero ayer estuvo teniendo 'problemas mecánicos' y no pudo encadernarle. Así que Pluto se escapó y estuvo vagando por la ciudad hasta que se topó con 'su cena'.

-No tiene gracia.—le cortó la risa—Un problema gordo hubiera sido si lo llegan a capturar y relacionar conmigo de alguna forma.

-Sí. Sobre todo porque ha cogido la costumbre de venir a enterrar aquí 'las sobras'.

Sebastian se estaba poniendo enfermo oyendo al pelirrojo reírse sujetando su estómago con esa mano protésica de hueso. Tuvo ganas de hacérsela tragar. Por fortuna Claude tocó a la ventana llamando su atención. El mayordomo ya tenía a Pluto con una cadena alrededor del cuello; el hombre bestia estaba otra vez cubierto de sangre pero había dejado de resistirse.

-Vaya, con lo que le cuesta al pobre Keinz meterlo en un barreño de agua y jabón.—se 'lamentó' Joker.

-Llévatelo y sal de mi vista.—le ordenó Sebastian tajante, el pelirrojo hizo una media reverencia cortés y saltó afuera cogiendo la cadena—Y procurad que no vuelva a escaparse, de lo contrario lo pagáreis todos por él.— Joker volvió a hacer la reverencia y partió de allí llevándose a Pluto.—Pero que nervioso me ponen estos Noah.

-Os entiendo mi amo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues nadie lo diría por la impavidez de tu cara. Pero en fin qué más dará.—gruñe—Vete, aún tengo mucho que hacer.

-Antes de eso es necesario que sepáis algo. El señor Gloucester ha enviado un telegrama pidiendo veros en su casa.

-¿Quién?

-El padre de la señorita Haven.

-Ah, ese Gloucester.—comentó con desgana—¿Y qué quiere?

-No lo decía pero a mi me suena a que se olió vuestras intenciones para con su hija en el almuerzo del duque.

-Tsk, como no. Ya quiere encasquetarme a su hija antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta mi amo. Presentaros en esa casa, pedid la mano de la señorita Haven y en pocos meses estaréis con el doble de patrimonio en las cuentas.

-¡Pardiez! ¿Así de rápido?

-Es evidente que a la joven le agradáis. Un par de paseos, almuerzos o lo que sea y caerá en redondo, y si ella cae sus padres caerán también.

-Eso espero y que sea rápido. Mi paciencia tiene límite.—se queda pensativo—Está bien Claude, prepara alguno de mis trajes. Mañana iré a ver a 'mi futura familia'.

El mayordomo se inclina cortés y desaparece de la ventana dejando a Sebastian sólo en su despacho. Se sirvió un trago y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones junto a la mesa baja que había entre la ventana y el escrito. La luz solar se opacó en su bebida.

"_Haven Gloucester. Sólo espero que tu herencia valga la pena como para aguantarte."_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Richard Gloucester se paseaba como fiera enjaulada por su salón. ¿Quién le iba a decir que le encontraría salida a la hija que al mirar sólo le producía gran pesar? Ay, su pequeña Haven. Por una vez desde hacía muchos años su esposa Anne y él estuvieron de acuerdo en cerrar cuanto antes el lazo entre ella y el joven Michaelis.

El hombre soltó un quejido cuando su espalda crujió. Extrajo un pastillero de su bolsillo y se tragó un calmante; debía dar una gran impresión a ese joven que se había interesado en Haven, aunque su espalda torcida con los años y agravada por una enfermedad degenerativa no le permitiese erguirse como antaño.

Había oído hablar mucho de Sebastian Michaelis. Ese joven hecho y derecho que prácticamente se había construido a sí mismo desde el anonimato y que ahora engrosaba una de las mayores riquezas de los alrededores. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podía endosarle a Haven y hacer tratos con él que lo beneficiarían con creces.

-Richard.—llamó Anne, recién aparecida y engalanada con ese vestido nuevo comprado en Manchester—Deja de moverte o acabarás sudando como un puerco y lo echarás todo a perder.

-Y tú ata un poco esa magnífica lengua de víbora o espantarás a nuestro pretendiente.—la mujer frunció el ceño—¿Está lista Haven?

-Sí. He ordenado que le ajusten bien el corsé y hagan algo con esa melena de león suya. Con lo que no se puede hacer nada es con los temblores que la acucian. Parece un pajarillo salido del huevo de lo nerviosa que está.

-Ese hombre le gusta de veras y tenemos que procurar que también sea al contrario.

-Yo le vi bastante interesado en el almuerzo del duque.

-No te dejes impresionar tan fácilmente mujer.—la corrige alzando el índice de la diestra—Reconozco la mirada de un sabueso cuando la veo y ese joven la tiene. Busca a la candidata perfecta para ser su mujer y estoy seguro de que pondrá a prueba a Haven.—se rasca la barbilla—Para ver si es...la candidata adecuada.

Anne se queda callada e inmediatamente vuelve a enfilarse escaleras arriba para terminar de asegurarse que Haven fuera la 'candidata perfecta'. Richard se masajeó las sienes y en ese momento escuchó unos relinchos acercándose la entrada principial.

_Arriba_

-Ay, Hilda. ¿Crees que...le gustaré de verdad?

-¡Ja! Como si eso importara mucho en un matrimonio de ricos.

Haven agachó la cabeza concentrándose en mirar su tocador en lugar de a su madre. A su espalda, su doncella Hilda tironeó por última vez de las cuerdas del corsé. Se levantó y le colocó el vestido color crema hecho en seda. Con el cuidado que se le da al cristal la doncella pasó un colgante de una piedra ambarina por el cuello de su señorita y miró que ningún cabello se hubiese ido de su sitio en el recogido.

-Hilda, dale un toque con los polvos.—ordenó Anne, entonces le llegaron a ella también los relinchos de abajo—¡Oh, cielo santo, ya está aquí! ¡Aprisa las dos!

A Haven por poco no se le escapa el corazón por la boca, Hilda tuvo que ponerle la mano en el hombro para que se estuviese quieta cuando le administró los polvos y le echó perfume.

-¿Cómo estoy?—repitió dos veces.

-Preciosa señorita.—contestó la doncella con una maternal sonrisa—Ahora vaya y deje a ese hombre con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Hilda.—dijo Haven estrechándole con suavidad las manos y echando prácticamente a correr rumbo hacia abajo.

_Afuera_

Sebastian acababa de llegar a casa de los Gloucester. Un pequeño palacete al que llamaban Buckingham y que había costado una fortuna en tratas de arte y conservación. Pero era bien sabido que la labia del señor Gloucester le había procurado mucho bien en sus negocios e inversiones.

Invisible resopló y dio dos golpe seguidos al suelo con la pezuña derecha. Sebastian le palmeó el cuello y el caballo se quedó quieto, únicamente moviendo acompasadamente la cola. Invisible era el último de los tres sementales de Sebastian y su favorito. Un enorme y magnífico ejemplar andaluz más negro que el carbón y con mirada de lobo solitario.

Sebastian echó un vistazo a su reloj de oro de bolsillo. Las diez y media de la mañana, una hora perfecta para fingir ser un buen pretendiente. Por fin las puertas de la casa se abrieron tiradas por dos criados y el señor Gloucester asomó seguido de su esposa.

-"_Que empiece el espectáculo._"—pensó el pelinegro desmontando.

-¡Bienvenido! Bienvenido míster Michaelis.—saludó el anfitrión abriendo los brazos—Lo esperábamos.

-Gracias Lord Gloucester. Su invitación ha sido un gran honor.—respondió apretando la mano del hombre y besando la de la mujer sobre el sello rubí que llevaba.

-Supusimos que tardaría algo más al venir en carruaje pero veo que ha decidido venir galopando.—comentó Lady Anne, su marido la miró, aunque con disimulo, con gesto reprochativo. Sebastian simplemente sonrió.

-Prefiero la montura. Amén de que le prometí a su hija llevarla a montar cuando la ocasión se presentase.

Casi corriendo apareció entonces Haven, con su vestido recogido para evitar tropezarse. El polvo que llevaba en la cara no era suficiente para ocultar el sonrojo que le adornaba las mejillas y el brillo cristalino de sus ojos. El ojirrojo se apresuró en ir a por ella y tomarla de la mano repitiendo el mismo gesto que usó con su madre.

_-"Patético"—_pensó para sus adentros al verla azorarse como niña enamorada, aunque por fuera esbozó una sonrisa coqueta perfectamente ensayada—Señorita Haven es un gusto volver a verla.

-El gusto es mío, Míster Michaelis.

-Estáis radiante con ese vestido que si no me equivoco es de la última colección de las galerías de Aleister Chamber.—Haven soltó risitas y movió un poco la falda del vestido.

-No se equivoca.

Sebastian observó de reojo a los señores Gloucester dedicarse miradas de complicidad. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo 'según su plan', pero según el suyo también. Agarró las bridas de Invisible y lo acercó un poco a Haven, que se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un elefante del África en lugar de un equino.

-Invisible ¿qué modales son esos? Saluda.—el caballo agitó la cabeza de arriba a abajo y después se inclinó sobre la pata delantera derecha. La chica se maravilló y dio pequeñas palmadas.

-Impresionante.—reconoció Richard—¿Lo tenéis domado?

-¿De qué me sirve un animal como éste si no puedo dominarlo?—argumentó Sebastian acariciando el morro de Invisible—Miss Haven—la llamó—os debía un paseo a caballo ¿no?

-¡S-s-sí!—exclamó colorada, su madre suspiró internamente—Pero no sé si con este vestido podré montar...

-Ése no es problema.—dijo poniendo a Invisible en paralelo, luego asió a Haven de la cintura y la subió en la montura, después montó él delante. Los señores Gloucester miraban asombrados ese atrevimiento descarado de la primera cita que había tenido el hombre subiendo a su hija al caballo como si llevase años haciéndolo. Sebastian puso a Invisible en movimiento y les dedicó una mirada cómplice a sus 'suegros'—No se preocupen, a la hora del almuerzo estará aquí de una pieza.

Y no dio tiempo a contestaciones cuando azuzó riendas y salieron al galope.

-Un sabueso muy hábil.—masculló Richard viéndoles alejarse fuera de Buckingham—Muy hábil, sí señor.

Haven podía sentir el viento golpearle en la cara y enredarse en su cabello, cuyas hebras ya se estaban escapando a placer; con las dos manos se sujetaba a Sebastian y su mente ya divagaba por sus novelas románticas de caballeros y doncellas, secretamente guardadas bajo su colchón para evitar que su madre pusiera los ojos en ellas.

Sebastian podía notar como la muchacha se aferraba a su espalda y se apegaba a él en una muestra de arrojo poco concordante con su normalmente tímida personalidad. Se salió del camino de tierra y se internó en el bosque, haciendo saltar a Invisible sobre troncos caídos y zigzaguear entre árboles y espesura. Por fin amainó la velocidad y se paró a la vera de un riachuelo, desmontó y le echó un vistazo a Haven, que lucía algo más pálida y mareada. No pudo evitar que se le dibujase una media sonrisa burlona que la chica no vio.

-¿Os encontráis bien?

-Perfectamente.—respondió ella a media voz y cogiéndose de la mano que él le tendió. Una vez pisó tierra el mundo dejó de darle vueltas y se recogió con premura las faldas para evitar que se le manchasen con la tierra.

Sebastian guió a Invisible cerca del arroyo y lo dejó allí bebiendo tranquilamente. A la chica le pareció más atractivo que nunca con el contraluz de los rayos de sol dándole de perfil. Él inspiró profundamente, auto-imponiéndose mentalmente continuar con su papel un rato más, se giró y le sonrió volviendo con ella.

-¿Os gusta este lugar?—ella asintió—La verdad es que lo tenía pensado para vos.

-No...no sé si soy digna de tales halagos.

-Seguís actuando como infravalorada. Esto no es nada, apenas una muestra de todo lo que pienso daros y mostraros.—dijo agachándose tras un arbusto y levantando entre las manos una preciosa jaula dorada que dentro llevaba una paloma de Nicobar.

-¡Oh, es preciosa!—exclamó Haven—¿Es para mí?

-Así es. Me ha costado lo mio hacerme con este pajarito pero ha valido la pena por veros tan sonriente.

Haven tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar de felicidad acogiendo la jaula entre sus brazos. Sebastian siguió sujetándola por la arandela debido a su peso pero eso no parecía importar a la muchacha; miró hacia arriba acumulando paciencia, mientras ella le hablaba al pájaro como esperando respuesta a un motón de preguntas sin sentido, y en una de las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaban Claude le asintió con conformidad y luego desapareció.

_Una del mediodía_

-Algo más tarde de la hora del almuerzo_.—_amonestó Lord Gloucester al verlos volver.

-Por favor padre.—pidió molesta Haven dejando anonadado a su padre, siendo ésta una de las primeras veces que Haven le protestaba.

-Mis disculpas. Reconozco que el tiempo ha volado y no me he percatado de ello.—se disculpó Sebastian aún montado y sujetando la jaula mientras ella bajaba—Temo que ahora he de partir pero ha sido un paseo fabuloso.

-¿Tiene que irse?—preguntó triste Haven—Pensé que se quedaría a almorzar.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, el deber siempre me llama y ya llevo rato alejado de él. Pero prometo volver a importunarles pronto.—dijo, a Haven se le iluminó la cara. Sebastian guiñó con disimulo un ojo y le tendió la jaula, cuyo contenido fue examinado con cierto gesto de repugna por lady Anne.—Y ahora si me disculpan, me marcho presto.

Y a la orden Invisible partió a galope presuroso dejando una estela de polvo bajo los cascos. La familia Gloucester permaneció callada hasta que Haven prorrumpió en risas alegres mientras bailaba con su nueva mascota entre las manos.

-Haven. Haven.—trató de controlarla su madre.

-Madre ¿no es preciosa la paloma? Me la ha conseguido expresamente a mi.

-Sí, sí, muy bonita. ¡Pero procura no ponerla encima de ninguna alfombra!—exclamó echando a correr tras su hija que ya se apresuraba a buscarle un hueco en su cuarto al 'pajarito de sus amores'.

_En Cielo Oscuro_

Sebastian saltó del caballo antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de sujetar las riendas. A paso rápido entró en la mansión dejando a Invisible campar un poco a sus anchas, sus criados se giraron al verle llegar como un vendaval de otoño y le saludaron con la característica reverencia. Pero él pasó de largo y subió al piso de arriba. Allí encontró a Claude arreglando unos cuántos jarrones del pasillo con aire distraído.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto mi amo?—preguntó sin apartar la vista de las flores—Habéis tardado menos de lo que supuse.

Sebastian, sin mediar palabra, lo agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo arrastró consigo hacia la estancia que tenía más próxima. La estancia donde acogía reuniones importantes y que él llamaba Sala de los Pasos Perdidos. Bautizada de este modo al ser un lugar de tránsito fundamental en los negocios y futuras acciones que el cabeza de los Michaelis debía emprender. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos pero no corrió el cerrojo.

Claude, que permanecía impertérrito, dejó que su amo prácticamente se echara sobre él buscándole la boca en un fiero ataque. En ese instante el semblante marmóreo del mayordomo cambió por una expresión maliciosa mientras correspondía las acciones de Sebastian.

-Déjate de sornas conmigo, que bastante he aguantado hacer de galán. Una idea brillante—habló el ojirrojo entre medias del beso—la del pájaro.

-Sabía que funcionaría a la perfección.—contestó el ojidorado escapándose de los labios contrarios mordiéndole él la barbilla—A Miss Gloucester le encantará todo lo que venga de usted. Sea lo que sea.—susurró contra su cuello, notando el pulso de su amo a través de sus labios.

Sebastian sonrió zorruno e hizo para atrás la cabeza dejando a su fiel sirviente más espacio libre. Claude se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante siguiendo las indicaciones sutiles. Ambos eran muy altos, pero Sebastian que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y cinco tenía algo de ventaja sobre los cerca de dos metros que podía medir el mayordomo.

-¿Celoso? Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que se empeñó en lanzarme en sus escuálidos brazos.

-Yo siempre miro por vuestro bien, mi amo.—dice separándose del cuello y dándole un tentativo toque a los labios del humano—No me carguéis a mí las culpas.

-¿Crees que la habría escogido de otro modo? ¿Que alguna vez se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza aún estando totalmente borracho?—pregunta sin separarse más de dos cm—Sabes que no, vil, tenaz y servil demonio. Tú me hiciste escogerte a ti—de un salto se sube al otro, que lo agarra de las piernas enredadas en torno a su cadera—sin posibilidad de nadie más.

Vuelven a besarse con ferocidad y premura. Estando ahora apegados el uno al otro. Sebastian pasa las manos tras el cuello de Claude y las entierra entre las hebras violáceas.

-No habéis atracando la puerta. Alguien podría venir.—advierte el mayordomo.

-No me importa.—contesta. Una chispa recorre los citrinos ojos del demonio y camina hacia la mesa de madera con incrustaciones en ámbar, echando a Sebastian sobre ella.

-Ni a mi tampoco, mi amor.

Justo cuando la temperatura empezaba a subir llamaron a la puerta. Sebastian dio un respingo y miró en esa dirección, sin embargo ninguno se movió ni cambió de postura.

-¿Quién es?—pregunta fastidiado.

-Mi señor.—respondió la vocecita joven de uno de sus criados—Uno de los sirvientes del vizconde Druitt está aquí.

-¿Y qué quiere, maldito sea?

-Dice que su señor lo necesita urgentemente.

-¡Pues despáchalo con viento fresco y dile de mi parte que se vaya al diablo!—acabó por gritar. Claude esbozó una silenciosa risa divertida y burlona, Sebastian le gruñó. Aunque vacilaron un poco finalmente los pasos del criado se alejaron—Condenado y oportuno Aleister, lo despellejaré vivo la próxima vez que lo vea.—refunfuña, pero antes siquiera que pueda volver a lo que estaba haciendo la puerta vuelve a sonar esta vez con mayor fuerza.—¡Argh! ¿¡Y ahora qué!?

-¡Míster Michaelis, Míster Michaelis! Mi señor lo solicita con urgencia ordenándome no volver a menos que fuera con usted.—vociferó el mensajero de Druitt desde el otro lado.

Sebastian rechinó los dientes y contó hasta diez, se quitó a Claude de encima y él mismo fue a abrir la puerta. Al otro lado había un hombre sudoroso y con cara de condenado a la horca, que se agravó cuando vio al pelinegro frente a él.

-Tu amo no me dejará en paz hasta que vaya ¿no?—asibiló, el otro medio asintió—Bien, aunque como no sea importante juro que me las va a pagar muy caras. ¡Claude, en marcha!

-Como ordene.

Siguieron al enviado que partió a galope tendido antes que ellos hacia la mansión de Druitt. Mientras cabalgaba Sebastian tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio no le llamaba para nada bueno. Los caballos respiraban pesadamente cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, descabalgaron con rapidez y prácticamente corrieron a la habitación de Druitt.

-El señor se ha encerrado e insistió en que sólo le vería a usted.—explicó el mensajero tocando a la puerta cerrada con los nudillos—Señor, he traído a Míster Michaelis.

-¡Hazlo pasar!—chilló agudo Chamber desde dentro—¡Y fuera el resto!

Sebastian entornó los ojos y asió el pomo. Claude puso la mano sobre la suya con esa cara que ponía siempre que le advertía de que algo no iba bien. Apartó la mano de su amo y él pasó primero reteniendo la puerta consigo.

-¿Claude qué...?—pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más cuando su mayordomo le metió dentró de un tirón cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el cerrojo. Afuera el sirviente vaciló pero finalmente se alejó, ese hombre le asustaba, Sebastian Michaelis tenía algo que simplemente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Dentro de la habitación Sebastian se quedó parado unos segundos antes de rechinar los dientes de puro enfado y vociferar.

-¡Joder, Druitt! ¡Tenías un único trabajo! ¡Un único trabajo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2 servido! Muchas gracias a **GrellCrevan** y **dana9107** por sus reviews fantásticos y también a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo. ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"_I became addicted to the guilt. The strange thrill of doing something so morbid, so off-color, and so completely wrong."_

_Without Tess_

Aleister Chamber estaba arrodillado encima de su enorme y blanca cama. Tenía la cara pálida como el arroz y ojeras se estaban formando bajo sus ojos, síntoma de haber llorado y pasado la noche en vela. Estaba a medio vestir con sus característicos pantalones blancos desabrochados.

Claude tuvo que retener por el brazo a su amo para evitar que éste se lanzase al cuello del hombre rubio y lo estrangulase. Lo que no pudo evitar fue la retahíla de improperios, insultos y maldiciones que salieron en tropel por su boca.

Lo que había enfadado tantísimo a Sebastian era el cuerpo que yacía a un lado del vizconde. El cuello tenía marcas moradas de estrangulamiento y sólo cubrían al resto las enaguas sedosas. Irene Díaz miraba a la nada con los ojos bien abiertos pero totalmente opacos y vacíos.

-¡La has matado, Aleister! ¿¡Me quieres decir por qué!?

-Yo...yo...Lo siento.—balbuceó incapaz de levantar la mirada—Es que estaba tan bonita...que tenía que durar para siempre.

-¡Muerta durará menos que nada!—exclamó Sebastian zafándose de Claude y dirigiéndose a Aleister, a quien agarró de los rubios cabellos—Y me has llamado para que te ayude a deshacerte de ella.—aseveró con veneno en cada palabra. El rubio le miró compungido con los ojos acuosos, esto terminó de exasperar a Sebastian, que le propinó un puñetazo que lo lanzó sobre el cadáver de Irene. Provocando que éste cayera al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.—Ya te ayudé a deshacerte de Nina Hopkins y de tu primera mujer, Margaret Connor.

-Eso sólo fueron...errores.— dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-¿¡Y esto qué ha sido!? ¿¡Se te cruzaron los cables mientras te la fornicabas!?

-Mi amo, cálmese.—le pide Claude colocando una mano en su hombro—Permítame tener unas palabras con Lord Chamber.

Sebastian respira con furia. Mira a su mayordomo a los ojos, que brillan como amatistas, y asiente a regañadientes. Salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared llevándose una mano a la frente. Pudo notar a los empleados de Aleister cerca, intentando asomarse o curiosear a qué venía el repentino reclamo de Sebastian en la casa. Aún así ninguno se acercó. A los tres minutos exactos Claude salió también.

-¿Y bien?

-Déjelo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de todo. Saque a Chamber de la habitación y lléveselo fuera para que le dé el aire y de paso tranquilice a sus sirvientes.—dictó, Sebastian asintió y susurró una última cosa a su mayordomo antes de llevarse a Aleister.

_-Procura que jamás se le olvide esto. _

_-Como mi amo ordene._

Durante casi media hora Sebastian estuvo paseando a Aleister por sus terrenos como si fuera un enfermo mental. Y verdaderamente lo parecía. Pues seguía con la mirada perdida y la expresión de pajarillo asustado que no sabe volar y se ha caído del nido. A los sirvientes que se acercaron los excusó diciendo que su señor no se encontraba nada bien debido a que el último negocio e inversión llevado a cabo no estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Las buenas gentes lo creyeron. Sabiendo lo hipocondríaco que podía resultar su señor cuando algo no salía como él lo había previsto.

-Prepárenle un baño caliente y una tila cuando yo me haya marchado. Lo necesitará. Y en caso de que no pueda dormir adminístrenle valeriana.

A la orden todos partieron para comenzar a preparar las cosas que el vizconde podría necesitar. Excepto uno, que en vez de ir venía.

-Míster Michaelis. Su mayordomo le solicita.

Sebastian asintió y se llevó a Aleister de vuelta a sus aposentos. Llevando cuidado de que no se tropezase, porque entonces le tocaría a él levantarlo. Llegaron a la habitación donde Claude los esperaba. A su lado tenía una estatua de mármol con la forma de Irene Díaz en su posición de cantante. El rubio cayó sobre sus rodillas en cuanto la vio. El pelinegro se agachó y lo agarró con una mano por el pelo y con la otra por la barbilla obligándole a mirar fijamente la estatua.

-Mírala bien Aleister. Y jamás la pierdas de vista.—dijo en su oído—Porque este es tu castigo por haberla matado y haberme metido en medio a mi por tercera vez. Ponla en el recibidor para que todo el mundo la vea y sepa el monstruoso animal que en realidad eres.

Lo soltó y salió del lugar dejando al vizconde llorando nuevamente mientras contemplaba asustado el rostro marmóreo de Irene. Antes de partir Claude se acuclilló junto a él.

-Le he extraído los órganos servibles antes de escayolarla. Por si queréis venderlos como hicistéis con los de la señorita Connor.

Ambos partieron del lugar con paso airado. No cruzaron palabra ni si quiera cuando volvieron a Cielo Oscuro.

Sebastian se metió en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando al techo. El enfado aún no disminuía. _"Maldito Aleister. Maldito sea él y su obsesa mente." _

Lo que Sebastian llamaba obsesión más bien era un trauma que el vizconde arrastraba desde hacía años. Desde niño rodeado de lujo y belleza Aleister siempre pudo tener a cuanta mujer se le antojase. Precisamente ambos se conocieron cuando el rubio le invitó por primera vez a una de las tantas fiestas que gustaba de organizar. A pesar de que Aleister le aventajaba unos cuantos años se interesó por él y por su incipiente ascenso económico que le estaba labrando ya una reputación. En esa misma fiesta conoció también a su esposa: Margaret Connor.

Margaret acababa de dejar de ser una niña cuando Aleister la conoció. Inmediatamente cayó prendado de ella y no paró hasta que la convirtió en su esposa a pesar de que ella no provenía de ninguna familia noble o sobresaliente. Aleister esperó con paciencia hasta que la muchacha cumpliera 16 años, entonces se casó con ella teniendo él ya cumplidas las dos décadas. Sebastian tenía 15 años recién cumplidos cuando les conoció dos años después. Margaret le pareció poco más que una muñeca de porcelana ultra-protegida por su posesivo y acaparador marido.

Precisamente por eso se sorprendió poco cuando una noche oscura, después de que Claude le hubiese llevado a ver cómo funcionaba la zona de los muelles por la noche, se topó con él arrastrando a su mujer del brazo. Obviamente volvían de algún evento de gala. Desde su posición, oculto en la sombra, les vio discutir. Oyó a Aleister increparla de coquetear con otros hombres y dejarle en ridículo. Margaret trató de hacerle entender por activa y pasiva que sólo eran majaderías suyas y de su paranoica y celosa mente. Fue entonces que el vizconde le echó las manos al cuello y apretó mientras gritaba peyorativos y acusaciones. La vio asesinarla.

Ese día Aleister ligó su destino al suyo.

"Ayúdame y haré de tu futuro el más brillante de este país."

Aleister Chamber firmó un contrato financiero y de confidencialidad con Sebastian y sin saberlo vendió su alma al diablo. El pelinegro pasó a encargarse de eliminar todo rastro de detalles sórdidos de la vida del vizconde, y éste, a cambio, le nombró su socio principal además de convertirse en su activista mayoritario.

Sebastian suspiró. Pensando en qué parte de la casa tendría Aleister escondido el ataúd con los restos mortales de Margaret. El hombre estuvo lo suficientemente enamorado de ella como para no querer deshacerse de su cuerpo pero no lo bastante cuerdo como para negarse a la amoralidad de vender sus órganos en el mercado negro. Sumas ingentes que los chinos le pagaron y sus principios de formación médica fueron más que suficientes para abrir, extraer lo necesario y luego remendar.

Después de ella tuvo también que ayudarle a deshacerse de la 'aventura' que tuvo con una de sastres. La señorita Nina Hopkins. Nada serio. Pero no había mujer que cayese en manos de Aleister por más de una noche que acabase bien. En ellas el rubio siempre veía el reflejo de Margaret y la sombra de los celos posesivos que lo consumieron hasta matarla. Lo de "tan bonita que tiene que durar para siempre" no eran más que palabras para justificar un medio.

_-"Para que duren siempre a tu lado, supongo."_

Tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. Tres toques. La característica llamada de Claude. No tuvo más que pensar que pasase para que el demonio entrase.

-Mi amo.

-Nos han cortado el rollo. Y lamentándolo mucho no estoy de humor para retomarlo ahora mismo.—Claude soltó una risita, Sebastian levantó la cabeza con aire reprochador.

-No era a eso para lo que venía.—su amo le torció el gesto—Venía a deciros que la comida está lista. La visita al señor Chamber nos ha quitado tiempo pero debéis comer algo.

-Arg. Ya hasta había olvidado la comida. Está bien, bajaré.—acepta. Se levanta y enfila hacia la puerta sostenida por su mayordomo. Antes de cruzarla le mira—¿Qué has hablado con Aleister?

-Lo sabréis a su debido tiempo, mi amo.—contestó con una enigmática sonrisa.

_Semanas después_

Un joven pelirrojo iba acompañado de otro castaño. El primero caminaba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mientras que el segundo iba tan tieso como una vela. Recorrían un largo pasillo blanco custodiado por guardias reales puestos en hilera, su destino era una puerta roja con dos guadañas de doble filo cruzadas talladas en el marco superior.

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al otro mientras chasqueaba la lengua para que abriese él la puerta. El castaño frunció el ceño pero abrió. Al otro lado sólo había una habitación normal y corriente con una única mesa en el centro. Dos hombres los esperaban tras ella.

-Enhorabuena caballeros. Han pasado gratificantemente el examen de admisión.—les dijo el que estaba sentado mirando un par de papeles en los que aparecía la ficha técnica de cada uno—Grell Sutcillf, William T Spears, mis felicitaciones y bienvenidos al cuerpo de élite de los Reaper.

-¡Ya era hora, Death!—exclamó Grell, Will rodó los ojos. Los examinadores les tendieron la mano y les extendieron una pluma para que firmasen la asistencia a su ingreso.

-Bien. Y ahora permítanme que les conduzca hasta su tutor.

-¿¡Tutor!?—se escandalizó Grell—¡Ya hemos tenido maestros, creí que a partir del examen seríamos independientes!

-Todos los novicios deben tener al menos por un año a un tutor supervisando sus progresos.—explicó con calma—Si al acabar el año el tutor no les ve preparados o cualificados de verdad para ser unos Reapers, inmediatamente dejarán de serlo, o, volverán a someterse a prueba. Pero si cumplen las expectativas entonces pronunciarán el juramento de la Hermandad y serán Reapers de pleno derecho.

-Tsk, y yo que pensaba que se había acabado.—protestó Grell.

-Creíste mal.—le respondió una voz nueva.

-Ah, veo que por fin ha llegado.

-Sí. Hubiera venido antes pero me daba tantísima pereza levantarme para verle la cara a mis dos nuevos mocosos que me he permitido el lujo de no hacerlo.

Grell y Will miraron con cara de no creerse del todo que ése personaje fuera a ser su tutor. Pero el asentimiento de los examinadores se lo confirmó.

-Permítanme presentarles—habló el segundo instructor que aún no había abierto la boca—a su tutor, Ser Undertaker. Uno de los miembros más destacados y respetables de la Hermandad de los Segadores.

-_"¿Destacado?"—_pensó irónico Grell.

_-"¿Respetable?" —_pensó luego Will.

Ambos mirando a ese hombre de pelo gris y atuendo negro fachoso que sonreía con divertida superioridad mientras les miraba desde detrás de ese descomunal flequillo que le ocultaba casi en totalidad la mirada, les hizo una seña con los dedos para que lo siguieran y los condujo a través de una segunda puerta anexa que se mimetizaba con la pared dado que eran del mismo color. La empujó y los tres descendieron.

-En fin mocosos, bienvenidos al cuartel general de la Hermandad de los Reapers.—dijo el tutor cuando llegaron abajo. La construcción se notaba relativamente nueva y todo era totalmente blanco inmaculado, aunque no había ventana alguna que dejase pasar luz natural.

Los Reapers operaban bajo tierra, o más concretamente bajo el palacio real. Sólo ellos podían entrar o salir del cuartel. Tenían pasadizos conectados a prácticamente cualquier parte de palacio, incluida la habitación de su majestad, pero sólo de salida, nunca de entrada. El único modo de entrar a los cuarteles solo los auténticos Reapers lo sabían.

-Bien...bien...Decidle adiós a vuestra vida y hola al infierno porque en eso voy a convertir vuestras vidas este próximo año.—siguió el tutor enmarcando una sonrisa terrorífica—He leído en vuestros expedientes que ambos alcanzásteis nota máxima en el examen, por eso yo seré vuestro tutor. De otro modo ni soñar que perdería mi valioso tiempo con pequeñas escorias como vosotros.—Will tuvo que sujetar a Grell de la muñeca para impedirle abalanzarse contra el más adulto—Como ya os han dicho podéis llamarme Undertaker—se ríe—, y pronto descubriréis por qué. ¡Bien, manos a la obra con vuestro primer encargo!—les tiende a ambos un informe—Averiguar qué le ha pasado a la cantante Irene Díaz.

-¿Una cantante?—inquiere irónico Grell echandole un vistazo a la primera hoja—¿En eso voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo? ¡Ay!

Undertaker había propinado un capón a la cabeza pelirroja.

-Me gusta tu actitud agresiva, rojo. Pero hasta que pase un año estáis bajo mi yugo y yo decido en qué empleáis el tiempo. Además esa muchacha era la primera voz de la ópera londinense y desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

-Aquí pone que se la vio por última vez con el vizconde Druitt.—apuntó Will, Undertaker le sonrió.

-Exacto. Así que quiero que averigüéis si Druitt ha tenido algo que ver con la desaparición.

-¿Y no va a guiarnos en esto?—pregunta Will viéndole con toda la intención de alejarse.

-¿Ah? Creí haber escuchado que queríais independencia.

Y se alejó emitiendo sonoras carcajadas.

_Cielo Oscuro_

Sebastian andaba intranquilo últimamente. Desde que le hizo el último 'favor' a Aleister no había vuelto a saber de él más que la última misiva que le llegó de Lau informándole que partía rumbo a China con el dinero que le había proporcionado el rubio. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que Claude mantenía el secretismo de su conversación con el vizconde.

-Arg.—se quejó fastidiado. Ya era la tercera vez que le salía mal la suma, claro, con los números bailando en su cabeza junto a otras cosas no había persona que se concentrase. Entonces tocaron a la puerta de su despacho—¿Arys?

-No, mi amo, soy yo.—responde Claude entrando y cerrando tras de sí, un gesto quisquilloso adornaba su cara—¿Lo esperábais con ansia?

-No uses ese tono conmigo—le reprende—que no estoy de humor y nada tranquilo habiendo enviado a ese chiquillo a la ciudad.

-Es uno de los sirvientes y un encargo simple: dar aviso a la oficina de correos de que envíen cualquier paquete de Lau aquí. Además, a un joven con la cara tan agraciada ningún mal ha de ocurrirle.

Sebastian fulminó con la mirada a Claude. El demonio había amanecido quisquilloso. Sebastian supuso que porque en lugar de delegarle a él un trabajo fuera de la finca se lo había dejado a otro de sus sirvientes. Un jovencito llamado Arys, tan dócil y gentil que hasta hastíaba.

-No ha de pasarle nada, va a la ciudad no a un coto de caza.

-Eso no puedo saberlo, ya que al alejarle de aquí he perdido control sobre él.

-No me digas que lo que te molesta es haber perdido los hilos de una de tus marionetas. Sólo serán un par de horas a lo sumo.

-¿Mis marionetas? Vuestros juguetes diréis, yo sólo los manejo para que os obedezcan.

-Tsk, como sea. ¿Querías algo serio o sólo has venido a refunfuñar?

-Sí, algo sí. He venido a informaros de que los Reapers se han movilizado y pretenden cercar a Aleister para sonsacarle qué ha pasado con Irene Díaz.

-¿Los Reapers?—se sorprende—¿Por una cantante?

-Me barrunto que no es el nombre de Irene lo que los ha puesto en marcha sino el de Aleister. La cantante no es más que su última presa.

-Así que han podido relacionar a Aleister con más de un desaparecido...

-En femenino mi amo. Irene ha sido la última nota que ha hecho sonar todas las alarmas.—Sebastian se quedó pensativo—¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes?

-Hay que hacer algo con Aleister, impedir que hable o que diga la verdad. Si los Reapers le echan el guante en nada que lo presionen un poco acabará confesando hasta su primera erección. Vigila a Aleister, cuida el momento en que los segadores vayan a por él y cuando eso ocurra contrólale.

-Como ordenéis mi amo.—dijo haciendo una reverencia y apenas sujetando la mano izquierda de Sebastian por los dedos.

Claude se marchó y Sebastian se quedó el doble de intranquilo. Maldición. ¿Por qué el grupo de operaciones especiales de la corona había tenido que meterse? Por lo que sabía la Hermandad de los Segadores era un grupo especializado en todo tipo de asuntos turbios, algo así como una policía secreta que trabajaba bajo órdenes directas de la monarquía. Una mezcla de perros guardianes y de presa. Sus miembros eran mejores que soldados de élite y sólo los más dotados llegaban a ser Reapers.

En pocas palabras eran peligrosos. Por eso el ojirrojo maldecía que le hubieran echado el ojo a Aleister. Ya estuvieron a punto de engancharlo a él cuando puso a los Noah bajo su servicio, pero, por fortuna y gracias a las artes de Claude, pasó desapercibido.

La noche ya era cerrada cuando una algarabía de ladridos despertaron a Sebastian del primer sueño. Los tres Doberman ladraban a pleno pulmón al parecer mientras corrían. Se dio la vuelta y gruñó pero los ladridos no cesaban. Antes de que llamase a Claude este mismo apareció a su lado, su rostro pálido parecía una máscara de hielo.

-Mi amo hay algo que tenéis que ver.—dijo sin preámbulos.

Confuso, Sebastian se levantó y siguió a su mayordomo, que le echó un batín por encima para que no cogiese frío y agarró una linterna. Cuando salieron a la calle los perros se habían calmado ya pero se los oía gimotear y lloriquear. A través de la niebla por fin los distinguió sentados con la orejas gachas en torno a algo tendido en el suelo. Cuando les notaron llegar gimotearon más fuerte mientras se echaban a un lado.

Sebastian se quedó de piedra.

En el suelo estaba Arys, arrojado como un fardo sobre el polvoriento camino. Estaba vivo pero sus ojos estaban perdidos y conmocionados. Le habían cortado las manos y una cascada de sangre ya seca caía desde su boca y le manchaba la barbilla y el cuello. El joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía las ropas desarregladas y desgarradas, especialmente los pantalones, y pequeños regueros sangrientos le caían por el interior de los muslos delgados y pálidos.

-Llama a Doctor.—ordenó Sebastian casi en un susurro—¡Ahora!—vociferó echando a Claude a todo correr de su lado mientras él seguía de pie contemplando a Arys.

Doctor llegó arrastrado por Claude apenas en un par de minutos. El demonio cogió a Arys y lo bajó hasta el sótano.

-¿A qué viene que llames a estas horas de la noche? Un poco de decencia para con la comunidad científica.—protestó Doctor restregándose los ojos por detrás de esas gafas que lo hacían ver como un sapo.

Sebastian no le contestó, se conformó con hacerle bajar las escaleras del sótano rodando de un puntapié. Al aterrizar en el frío suelo Doctor soltó varios quejidos de protesta. Se enderezó y mientras se ajustaba las gafas y el enmarañado pelo su percepción de buitre captó el olor de la sangre de Arys. Con los movimientos de un escorpión que ha detectado a su presa Doctor se acercó a la camilla de metal donde estaba tendido el sirviente.

-Asombroso.—dijo emocionado—¡Qué caso tan asombroso!

-Cierra la cloaca que tienes por boca Doctor y cúrale.—espetó Sebastian.

Doctor, ajeno o haciéndose el sueco, examinó con cautela el cuerpo mutilado del joven. A cada cosa que veía emitía un asentimiento o un sonido de sorpresa.

-Increíble. Le han violado, cortado las manos y la lengua y no se ha desangrado más de la cuenta como para morirse.—enumeró abriéndole la boca a Arys, que sollozó reaccionando por fin. El chico miró en dirección a Sebastian con miedo y súplica pero no articuló ningún sonido reconocible más allá de los sollozos o gemidos de angustia.

-Me da igual cómo le arregles Doctor, pero haz que sea capaz de decirme quién diablos ha sido. —dijo el amo con frialdad.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada por que vuelva a hablar con normalidad. El corte de la lengua es profundo y aunque consiga ponerle una prótesis no creo que ésta funcione para que hable.—meditó Doctor mesándose la barbilla sin afeitar. Irguiéndose le echa un vistazo a Arys de pies a cabeza y luego mira de refilón a Sebastian—Si queréis mi opinión lo mejor que se puede hacer ya con este chico es acabar con su vida y aprovechar los restos servibles, como los huesos que no estén dañados.

Un sollozo más fuerte escapó de Arys, que emitió una especie de grito silencioso y ahogado y se giró de nuevo hacia su amo extendiendo los brazos heridos hacia él suplicándole auxilio.

-¿Es que no me has oído Doctor?—preguntó Sebastian como si nada—Le quiero vivo hasta que me diga quién ha osado desafiarme de esta manera.

-¿Consideráis la desgracia de este chico un desafío?

-Desafío y agravio. Le han puesto las manos encima a una de mis pertenencias como si pudieran hacerlo impunemente y eso no pienso tolerarlo.—la mirada que le dedicó Sebastian a Doctor hizo que a éste le recorriese un escalofrío—Has arreglado a los Noah ¿no? Pues haz lo mismo con él.—caminó hacia Arys quitando al facultativo de en medio—No te preocupes Arys, cuando sepa quién ha sido lo mataré con tanta saña que va a desear no haber puesto un pie en este mundo.

Arys lloró con más fuerza. Pues las palabras de su señor lejos de ser reconfortantes o de consuelo eran más una terrible promesa para sí mismo. Entonces comprendió qué clase de hombre era Sebastian Michaelis. Dejó caer la cabeza de lado ya derrotado y abandonándose a su aciago destino. Apenas oyó a su señor discutir con ese hombre vestido de médico que daba miedo y luego decirle algo al jefe de los mayordomos, quien también se acercó a él. Lo último reconocible que vio el joven fueron los ojos claros del mayordomo volverse refulgentes.

Doctor se llevó de la mansión a Arys esa misma noche. Si quería tratarlo había de llevárselo a su laboratorio personal, lo que los Noah llamaban burlonamente 'La Carnicería', y cuya localización sólo la conocían él y los otros Noah sin contar a Sebastian y Claude. Doctor prometió tenerle listo en menos de una semana, de otro modo el ojirrojo lo desollaría vivo, y avisarle cuando hubiera acabado.

Una vez solos de nuevo Sebastian volvió a su habitación sin decir una palabra, pero esta vez Claude lo siguió. Al llegar arrojó el batín por ahí y se acostó de nuevo. Con la diestra se tocó la frente, apretándola con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces sintió tras su espalda al ojidorado, que le rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, notando su piel fría a través de la camisa de su traje.

-¿Desde cuándo se atreven a desafiarme así, Claude?

-Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiérais mandado a mi a la ciudad, como siempre.—el humano se deshizo de su brazo y se puso recto mirándole ceñudo a los ojos—No os estoy echando la culpa. Sólo respondo a la pregunta que me habéis formulado.

-Claude te echaré a patadas antes de que te hayas dado cuenta.

-Mi amo—se pone en la misma postura—, todo lo que hago y digo sirve a vuestros deseos. Jamás me perdonaré haberos fallado como hoy y sólo pensar en que Arys ha sido una advertencia y piensan haceros lo mismo...

-Los demonios no conocéis el significado de la palabra perdón.—le interrumpe Sebastian—Además de que de mi no te tienes que preocupar. Me ensañaste a defenderme, además de que tú eres mi escudo y espada juramentada ¿no?

Claude sonríe maligno y con gentileza recuesta de nuevo a Sebastian quedándose suspendido sobre él.

-Ordenadlo mi amo. Dadme la orden e iré a por ellos, los encontraré, torturaré y mataré. Arrojaré sus cadáveres al Támesis para que las gaviotas los devoren y atraparé sus almas en una agonía eterna.—Sebastian le toca la cara con la zurda y los ojos del demonio brillan.

-Cuando llegue el momento Claude. Quiero que sea el propio Arys quien me diga quién ha sido.

-Puedo preguntar por qué mi amo.

-Je, porque no soy tan mal amo como para no dejarle saborear la venganza también.

-Como ordenéis, mi amor.—respondió cayendo sobre él para robarle un beso que Sebastian le cedió.

-Eh Claude. Mañana tengo que ir a ver a Haven y necesito estar de buen humor para aguantarla. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El demonio asintió y volvió a buscar la boca del humano. Mordiendo los guantes se los quita y con manos de sastre le quita poco a poco la ropa de dormir, deleitándose con los gestos de sentir escalofríos que hace Sebastian cuando su piel fría toca la suya. Antes de dejarle completamente desnudo toca y presiona, arriba y abajo, los pezones despertándolos y poniéndolos duros y erguidos. Con calma desciende con la boca hasta el abdomen y besa los abdominales hasta el ombligo.

Sebastian apenas emite sonidos tan sólo se le acelera un poco la respiración. Claude, aceptando el desafío, le muerde un pecho y tironea con los dientes. Entonces el humano se tensa y jadea apagadamente. El otro sonríe con suficiencia, su amo era orgulloso hasta para demostrar el placer que sentía y esto provocaba en el demonio un serio deseo de romper esa faceta y avivar su deseo hasta verlo retorcerse y gritar de éxtasis.

-Mi amo, noto que no estáis disfrutando como se merece.—comenta con cierto tono entre burlón y provocador—Si no os gusta paro.

-Claude, te mataré como pares.—le contesta sofocado—Ponte serio.

-¿Tan ansioso estáis por tenerme dentro?—pregunta al tiempo que de un tirón lo acaba de desnudar y cuela la mano derecha entre sus piernas, abriéndolas—Veo que algo sí.

A Sebastian le sube un tono rojo a las mejillas ante la mirada canina de Claude puesta entre sus piernas.

_-Shit,_ no me pudo haber tocado demonio más charlatán.

-Si me callo el asunto perdería la mitad de gracia.—asevera comenzando a masajear el medio despierto miembro del ojirrojo, que se muerde los labios y luego los nudillos. Claude ejerce algo más de presión y entonces un sonoro jadeo se escapa de Sebastian, que se aferra a las sábanas. Con la mano libre Claude le acaricia un poco algunos mechones de pelo—Está bien mi amo, yo también estoy algo ansioso ya.

Desabrochándose el pantalón el demonio libera su propio sexo y se apega a Sebastian, haciendo que ambos miembros de juntasen, con la diestra acaricia ambos. Los rubíes se nublan momentáneamente y luego miran hacia abajo, donde dirige una de sus manos, imitando los movimientos de Claude. Para mayor comodidad ambos se ponen de lado uno frente a otro.

-Ah, Claude...—gime por fin—¡Ah!

Con algo más de fuerza cuando la zurda libre del mayordomo pasa por debajo de su costado hasta alcanzar la zona de sus glúteos, entre los cuales empieza a colarse. Una serie de gemidos comienzan a salir en racha de su boca. Con gesto poco consciente levanta y flexiona las piernas dejando al otro más espacio libre.

-Estáis tan suave aquí abajo. Y realmente caliente.

-Mnn...Claude, ah...Continúa...no te detengas.—dice jadeante, como un relámpago en medio de la tormenta los ojos citrinos del demonio se iluminan violáceos. Con premura se pone de rodillas entre las piernas del humano asiéndole de las caderas.

-Como mi amor ordene.—Posicionando la punta de su miembro erecto en el anillo de músculos de Sebastian presiona suavemente contra ella—¿Puedes notarlo, Sebastian? Justo así te la meteré —susurra junto a su oído guiándole la mano hacia abajo—una vez más.

-Esto...—los dedos largos y finos acarician la extensión de carne—estará dentro de mi, por completo...¿verdad, Claude?

Quizá fue la maliciosa sonrisa de Sebastian o el tono candente de sus palabras pero Claude no esperó más y se deslizó dentro de él. El ojirrojo gritó y arqueó la espalda.

-Esa clase de cosas...me provocan mucho mi amo. A no ser que me lo pidáis no creo que pueda ser gentil ni parar hasta veros llorar.

-Llorar no vas a verme, pero...—le mira a los ojos—continúa como te plazca.

Claude le sonrió de vuelta enseñándole los colmillos y comenzó a balancearse. Estaba deleitado, su amo estaba verdaderamente sugestivo esa noche. Este humano lograba lo que ningún otro al que había conocido: querer arrastrarlo al infierno de la lujuria con él y allí poseerlo para siempre.

-Nnh...mi amo si apretáis tanto vais a lograr que salga fuera.

-Ah, haa...eso es que no aguantas nada.—le pica dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él. Agarra la almohada y se la coloca bajo el abdomen y la pelvis para que ésta última se elevase.—¿Mejor así?

-Perfecto.—contesta besándole la espalda y sujetando con firmeza sus caderas, tan pulidas a fuerza de montar. Y no sólo a caballo pensó divertido.

Con más fuerza en esta nueva postura le embiste hasta que la cama se mueve incluso al compás. Sebastian aprieta las sábanas entre las manos y jadea descontrolado, especialmente cuando el miembro dentro suyo le llena por completo alcanzando ese punto interno que lo hacía delirar.

-¡Aah! ¡Claude, ahí! Más rápido...estoy por...haa...acabar.

-Entendido.

Con certeza y precisión de arquero profesional el mayordomo hace diana repetidamente justo donde su amo le pedía. Nota los temblores que lo recorren cada vez más seguidos y cómo tensa los hombros mientras estruja más la ropa de la cama. Doblándose por la cintura se junta a su espalda y le muerde el hombro derecho alisando después con la lengua la marca de dientes.

Sebastian nota el mordisco y las manos de Claude sobre él, acariciando cada cm de piel que tiene al alcance y jugueteando entre su cuello y oreja. Cuando nota un calambrazo por su espina más fuerte mueve su cadera hacia atrás acoplándose al movimiento contrario. El miembro de Claude llega hasta el fondo y entonces, con un grito extasiado, el ojirrojo llega al orgasmo corriéndose. Perdiendo toda la fuerza que posee se deja caer laxo sobre el colchón y siente la semilla del demonio llenarle.

Con más cuidado Claude sale del interior de Sebastian, observando por unos segundos como su semen sale despacio detrás de él. Sujetando a su amo lo coloca cómodo en la cama quedándose a su lado.

-Aaah...—suspira el ojirrojo—mucho mejor.—Una sonrisita satisfecha le adorna la cara, girando su rostro lo vuelve hacia su mayordomo a quien toca en el centro del pecho—Aunque eres frío siempre te calientas un poco cuando lo hacemos.

-Tenéis ese efecto en mi. Mi amor.


End file.
